Ghost of a Chance
by black angel's wing
Summary: A young girl, a mutant, kidnapped and experimented on by the government. Her life in ruins, it's up to the X-Men to pick up the pieces and make her whole again. Join this unique girl as she starts her new life, makes new friends, and maybe even finds who she is meant to be.
1. Life in Hell

**black angel's wing _-_**_ Yes, I know. Another story. Bad me. I seriously have such bad writers block for my other stories, and having no Internet to go off of the episodes is killing me. I just got home from a few weeks in Canada visiting relatives and they had no wifi, and volleyball season and school start soon, so that means about negative one to work on my stories. Go figure. So this is what happens when I get bored after I watch all of the X-Men : Evolution episodes and get very addicted to the series and have a weird daydream about it. ^.^_

_And yes, I sent my character to some 'send in your OC' things, so if she seems familiar, it's probably most likely from that. But she is mine._

**_Disclaimer : I do not own X-Men : Evolution. I only own my character, and I think you'll be able to tell who she is._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1. Life in Hell_**

* * *

Pain. That's all that registered when her eyes opened every day. Blinding pain. Blinding was a good word for it too, what with the cell she was in. The walls in the small room were made entirely from stadium lights, as were the floor and the ceiling, leaving no shadows no matter how she moved. She knew that either one or all of the walls were one way, and that the government scientists could watch her every move without her knowing.

There was no sense of time here either, wherever here was. Her mind told her that she was in some government building, and that was made obvious during the testing and experiments. What other organization would have the resources to do the things that they did to her? Every day, testing time brought new horrors, waiting to be revealed.

The testing time was both the best and worst part of her day. The good part was that there was a change in scenery and she was allowed to eat, and although the food had no real taste and left a weird sensation on her tongue, it provided the nutrients that she needed to survive.

The down side was the actual testing and experimenting. Every day, she would be taken from her holding cell an carried to a laboratory. The too bright lights weakened her to the point where she could barely move, let alone fight her way to freedom. In the lab, she would be strapped onto a metal examination table, and the edges of the room would be set on fire. The fire, thankfully, was controlled, and posed no real threat to her other than to keep her powers weak and her mind afraid.

During the health segment, blood would be drawn and examined, her heart rate and blood sugar monitored, her immune system checked, and she would be given food and water.

The medicinal sessions were like hell for her. They would inject her with different chemicals that were in their testing stages for side affects. They would burn her veins, and no matter how much she squirmed, those people in the white lab coats would do nothin to help her. If any dangerous side affects were evident, she would immediately be brought back to her cell and quarantined for days with no food or water until the side affects wore off.

Sometimes, there was also a physical segment. They would inject her with a substance that dulled others ability to trace her powers, and would then be led into a training room and forced to fight robots, humans, or find her way through a maze without being spotted. Whenever they had gathered whatever information that they needed from her, they would send out a cloud of gas that would render her unconscious and she would wake up back in her cell.

Day after day, the routine was always the same. During the passing time between her cell and a the lab or the training room, she would occasionally see another prisoner. They would always stare at one another until they disappeared into another room or around a corner, and she would wonder how they had been captured. Her own story was nothing special, and she had done nothing brave to try to save herself.

**_Flashback_**

_Footsteps behind her on the pavement were the only sound that she was aware of. Panting as she ran through the pouring rain, the girl turned the corner into and alley in hopes of losing her pursuers. The lightning flashed and the thunder rolled, and with the little light provided by the bolt, she saw a figure turn the same corner and her breath hitched._

_He paced slowly into the alley, flashlight swinging it's beam around in a vain attemt to find the girl that he had been hired to capture._

_"Come on out girlie," came his husky voice, low and threatening. "I know that you're in here. I know everything about you. I know about your little mutant powers. And here's the thing kid. They ain't gonna be much of a help to you in here. So come on out, and make this a lot easier for me."_

_The man paused, his ears listening intently for any sounds that would indicate movement, yet hearing only the deep rumble of thunder._

_"No? Alright then kid, you asked for it."_

_The man suddenly unsheathed a small dagger and darted to the left, slashing at a shadow on the wall. The blade struck the brick hard enough to send sparks flying through the air. A gasp was heard, and then the small frame of the girl in question tumbled out of the shadows, a long and deep gash on the left side of her abdomen pouring dark red blood onto her flimsy white t-shirt._

_From on her hands and knees, she looked into the eyes of her attacker and her icy blue eyes pleaded for him not to hurt her. The man only scoffed and reached into one of the pockets of his trench coat. He kneeled in front of her and pulled two syringes from its depth, one's liquid looking black in the lighting, the other being clear._

_Roughly, he grabbed her right arm and pulled he cap off of the first syringe with his sharp teeth. He drove the needle into the crook of her elbow and smirked as she winced in pain. The substance burned throughout her entire_  
_body almost instantly, and if she could have cried out, she would have. Spitting the cap into a puddle the ground, he pulled it out of her arm, a single drop of blood welling at the place where it had been._

_"One to dull your powers," he spoke slowly as he readied the other syringe and moved his grasp on her from her arm to around her neck. Her eyes became wide, and she clawed at his hand, trying to free her restricted airway._

_"And one to knock you out."_

_The needle slipped into the side of her neck, and as the substance was released into her bloodstream he released his hold, tossing her to the cold, wet ground. As the drug kicked in, her breathing slowed and she made one last glance toward her attacker. From behind him, the lightning struck again, illuminating his broad shoulders and athletic frame. A wolfish grin spread across his features as he looked down upon her, and her eyes fluttered closed, only hearing his last, sarcastic words before all of her senses cut off._

_"Sweet dreams kiddo. God knows you won't have any after this."_

**_End Flashback_**

The click of a lock stirred her muddled mind from its thoughts. A door slid open, and the usual two scientists walked through. They both donned white lab coats, but that's where the similarities ended. The man was rather large, and had dark brown hair cut army style, and matching brown eyes. The muscles in his arms were visible through the sleeves of his jacket, and she knew that he would be carrying her to today's tests.

The woman was smaller, her petite frame swallowed by her own jacket. Her mousy brown hair was in perfect ringlets to her shoulders, and her green yes shone from behind her glasses. She held a clipboard in her hands, and studied the girl who was sitting huddled in a corner.

Sighing, she made a note on the clipboard and bent down so that she was at eye level with the prisoner.

"Well Calypso, it's time for testing. So be a good little girl and we can be done with this rather quickly, alright?"

Without waiting for an answer, the scientist stood and turned to her partner.

"Grab her and let's go, Darren. We don't want the boss man to get angry."

Calypso sighed to herself as Darren scooped her up in his arms and followed the woman out of the holding cell. The routine never changed.

* * *

**black angel's wing **_**-** So short and sweet. You can think of this as a prologue of sorts, it's just introducing my character, Miss Calypso! They treat her like crap, don't they? I'm so mean to my characters. Sorry Calypso! _

_And sorry that there are no X-Men in this chapter, but they'll make their appearance soon, I promise. _

_This probably won't end up being my main story, but you never know. I get bored tater easily with my other ones, which is really not good. Oops. But anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it! Reviews are always always welcome, as is criticism. Constructive or not, I don't particularly care, just let me know what you think about it. I'm not planning on going by any episodes, but I may steal some ideas from a few of them. And you know what that means? Somewhat quicker updates! Hooray! *has a mini party* so yeah, I think that's about it. Au revoir!_


	2. Hell Freezes Over

**black angel's wing**_** -**__ Hello there! So this story is easier to write than my others, so it will definitely have quicker updates. So my apologies to anyone who reads A New Perspective or A Third Dimension. Heh, i promise that I'll work on them later. _

**_Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men : Evolution, just Calypso.  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2. Hell Freezes Over_**

* * *

There was something happening outside of her cell, Calypso could feel it as soon as she woke up. Soft tremors shook the room, and she could hear faint shouts and fighting happening nearby. Maybe someone was here to rescue her. Too weak to do much of anything about it, she dragged herself to her usual corner and huddled there, waiting to see if someone would come for her.

Some time had passed since she had woken up, and she was beginning to nod off when it happened. It started slowly, and then became more and more obvious. Her holding cell was freezing. She could see icicles forming, hanging from the bright lights of the walls, and she began to shiver in the thin white scrubs that she had been wearing since she arrived in this place forever ago.

The walls began to creak and groan, and she could see that they were about to break. Instinctively, she covered her head and waited for the metal and glass to start flying. It never did. Instead, everything became eerily quiet. She lowered her arms slowly, still waiting for the walls to break.

Three long knives suddenly slashed through the wall across from where she was sitting, making a long, diagonal line downwards. Three more copied the same motion, and formed an 'X' with the other three cuts. The wall finally exploded inwards, and she could make out two figures through the settling dust.

"Are you Calypso Tenny?" asked a gruff voice. The girl coughed the dust out of her lungs and looked up, slightly frightened by the man's tone. The man was dressed differently, to say the least. He was wearing a strange black and orange ensemble, black being the color of his pants, orange being that of his shoes, gloves, and top. The top was tight fitting and short sleeved, exposing the thick muscles of his arms and torso. An orange mask covered the top half of his face a well. Parts of the mask were black, an these parts curved up from his eyes to give the impression of ears. On his black belt, there was a single red 'x'.

Calypso took all of this in, but her gaze remained fixated upon his hands. Protruding from his knuckles were the three long knives that had cut through the wall. The flickerig lights of the room glinted off of their razor sharp blades and made her shiver in fright.

"Look kid," he spoke again, waving his hands around impatiently. "We haven't got all day. Are you Calypso Tenny or not?"

"Easy, Wolverine," warned a different, more gentle voice. "I think you're scaring her."

The man named Wolverine bared his teeth and gave a low growl. "Fine," he spat at the figure. "You talk to her. And don't screw it up this time, Ice Cube."

Calypso watched warily as Wolverine left, and turned her weak gaze to the other figure. This one was considerably younger, still a teenager like her. His entire body was coated in ice, and as he slowly strode toward her, she began to shiver more violently.

"Hey," he said softly as he crouched down in front of her. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. We're going to get you out of here, you just have to trust us."

She studied his face for a few, breif moments, searching for any signs of insincerity. Finding none, she nodded slowly and accepted his outstretched hand.

The boy's soft smile melted into a huge grin as he helped her to her feet. She staggered a bit as he talked, trying to fight the overwhelming wave of nausea that came over her.

"Great, the Professor's gonna be so happy! My name's Bobby, by the way, but my code name is Ice Man. You're Calypso, right?"

Her was was still spinning, but she managed to nod as an answer to his question. He grinned wider and dropped her hand. Back turned to her and heading for the hole in the wall, he continued to talk.

"That's great, we finally found you! The Professor's been getting brief signals from your powers, but something always blocked it before he could get a full and accurate reading. Cerebro finally locked onto you last night and we flew here right away. You're gonna love it in Bayville, Calypso! I-"

He finally stopped once he realized that the girl he was supposed to be rescuing wasn't beside him. Rather, she was still in the small holding cell.

"Hey, Calypso?" he called tentatively as her re-entered the cell. "You know that we can go now, right?"

He gasped at what he saw, and ran to the frail girl's side. Her breathing had gotten incredibly shallow, and she was laying where she had fallen on her side, unable to find the strength to stand, eyelids fluttering in an ongoing battle to stay conscious.

Bobby whistled lowly to himself before he placed a hand on Calypso's burning cheek. He stroked it gently with his thumb for a brief time before he gathered her small frame in his arms. He felt her shiver against his chest an immediately powered down, the ice disappearing from around him.

"What did they do to you?" he wondered aloud as he walked out of the cell and to where the rest of his team was waiting outside.

An older bald man in a wheelchair immediately came over to him, and alongside him, a dark skinned woman with snow white hair.

"My word, what has happened to her?" the man asked, shock evident in his usually calm voice. "When Wolverine returned, he told us that she was fine."

Bobby stared down at the girl in his arms. She was still shivering, and had finally given in to unconsciousness. Her long, black hair was up in a tight pony tail, and the loose strands fluttered in the warm autumn breeze. Sighing, he locked eyes with his professor.

"She was. I think she spent too much energy and passed out," he admitted. He shuffled his feet under the hard gaze of the professor. "Can we go home? I think she's sick too."

The professor quickly placed the palm of his hand upon the girl's forehead. He grimaced as he felt the high fever, and nodded to the woman who had been standing by him obediently.

"Storm, start the jet," he commanded, removing his hand from Calypso's head. Wheeling away, he called back over his shoulder.

"Come now, Bobby. Let's get our newest member home safely."

* * *

**black angel's wing****_ -_**_ If I have anything wrong with the personalities of any of the characters, ever, please tell me, and tell me how to fix them. I'm trying to keep them as in character as I can, but I'm not perfect, so please don't shoot me. And that's about it. Au revoir!_


	3. Troubled Mind and Tortured Soul

**black angel's wing -**_ So a huuuge thank you to my one reviewer for doing so, and I have looked into it. I hope I do a good job with it!_

_**Disclaimer : Nothing's changed here. Still don't own X-Men : Evolution.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 3. Troubled Mind and Tortured Soul_**

* * *

**_Dreamscape_**

Darkness filled the air no matter which direction he looked. He was standing on solid, sandy ground; his sense of touch told him that much, but there was nothing to be seen. Memories or thoughts usually flowed freely around a persons mind, even while they were unconscious, yet this one was almost completely empty. This frightened him, for it signified that she was capable of denying him access to the far corners of her mind. The most likely reasons were that she had something to hide, or did not wish to relive the memories of her past.

After walking around aimlessly for some time, he finally spotted it. A single blue light was meandering its way toward where he stood, and sucked him into the only present memory of a tortured young mind.

_**Memory**_

_"No, no please!" pleaded a small voice in desperation. A young girl was strapped to a long, metal laboratory table; chained down by her arms, legs, and torso. She was struggling against the bonds that held her, all the while crying out for somebody to help her. _

_"Please, sir, you can't do this to me!" she tried to reason. _

_A large man stepped forth from the shadows. Dressed in a white laboratory coat and a surgical mask, he walked slowly over to the girl's side. He held a scalpel in his gloved left hand, and swung it loosely by her face, a smirk obvious in his hazel eyes as the girl shied away from the instrument in fear. Gently, he pressed the flat of the blade against her porcelain skin, right along the edge of her jaw. _

_"Well my dear," he spoke causally, almost carelessly through the mask. "You're a mutant. Therefore I can, and therefore I will."_

_With that, he dug the utensil into the right side of her jaw, stopping once he hit the bone, and dragged it all of the way to her chin. The girl shrieked and cried out in pain, fresh tears flowing heavily from her icy blue eyes and blood pouring from the new wound, and dripped onto the table and floor at a constant rate._

_The man withdrew the scalpel and clicked his tongue at the wimpering little girl. Almost regrettably, he shook his head. With his free hand, he stroked his thumb under her eyes, wiping away her tears and softly patted her left cheek. _

_"Now darling, we can't have you making such a fuss every time we draw a little blood. We'll have to fix that. And what a shame. Your voice is so pretty too." _

_He turned away and called out to someone, "Bring me a syringe filled with an anesthetic and my tools. We'll be doing a total laryngectomy on her shortly."_

_The girl began to squirm around nervously, her tearfilled eyes betraying her fear. Her voice steadied some, but still quavered as she posed the inevitable question._

_"What's a laryngectomy, sir?"_

_The man trained his eyes on the girl for a few moments before they narrowed and he answered. _

_"We're taking away your voice."_

_**End Memory**_

The memory wasn't yet finished when he was roughly kicked out and thrust back into the darkness of the girl's mind. Slowly massaging his temples, he tried to find the reason for his ejection. His answer came in a way he had not anticipated.

_'I know that you're in here sir, I can feel you,' _echoed the light voice of a young girl through the vast darkness. His head began to pound as the voice went on. The man's eyes widened suddenly as he realized who was speaking.

_'But you really shouldn't be here. What's left of my mind is sacred; it's the only thing that they couldn't take from me. You may feel entitled to answers, but snooping around in my head isn't exactly the best way to gain my trust.'_

An ominous wind had started as she spoke, and the man had to cover his face with his arms to keep the sand from blinding him. The voice dramaticaly increased in volume, going from the light trill to a deafening roar.

_'Get out!'_

_**End Dreamscape**_

Professor Xavier gasped and immediately withdrew his hands from their place on the girl's temples as if they were burning. His eyes were still wide as he slowly backed his wheelchair up and tried to understand what had just happened.

"Professor, are you alright?" A slender hand appeared on the man's shoulder. The hand belonged to a beauiful woman with long, red hair. Her dark green eyes showed her concern for her mentor, and she squeezed his shoulder in anticipation. When he failed to answer right away, she grew more worried.

"I-" began the professor as he massaged his temples in attempt to rid himself of the headache that sent his bald head throbbing. "I should be. Thank you, Jean."

Jean removed her hand, and fiddled around nervously, her hands turning over and over, desperately needing something to occupy them. In the tense silence that followed, she took the time to study the still form of the girl that they had just rescued.

The first thing that truly stuck out was how pale she was. The color of her skin was barely a shade darker than that of the bed sheets that she was tucked in to, and Jean could easily see the dark blue veins that created a web around her arms and neck.

Her thin arms were littered with scars, both old, faded ones and the angry, puffy pink ones that had had yet to heal all of the way. A darker scar was visible on her throat, about three inches in length. It was thin and precise, and expertly closed; most likely the result of a surgery or a doctor's careful hands. The most noticeable scar was not on her arms, but along the right side of her jawline. Stepping closer, she lightly fingered it, trying to expel the gruesome images that came to her mind as she wondered how she had gotten it.

Moving to her hair, she took note of how well kept it was. Finally let out of its ponytail, it was a beautiful midnight black, and in thick layers that reached around the middle of her back. There were no split ends, it was not greasy, and had a soft shine to it as well. Jean sighed as she played with a few strands. Wherever she had been, they had taken excellent care of her hair, yet refused to take even decent care of the human being that the hair belonged to.

As her green eyes continued their observations of the new female, she realized just how skinny she really was. Even through the loose white shirt that she donned and the thin sheets of the infirmary bed, the young adult could count each and every one of her ribs.

"Jean," the professor called lightly. Finally being brought out of her daze, the young woman tore her gaze from The girl's small form. Turning to face he professor, she sighed, curious as to who would have the nerve to do thi to a child. The professor was staring blankly at the IV as it dripped its fluids into Calypso's body.

"I searched her mind," he continued in the same soft voice. "But I could only see one memory, an even then, not the whole thing."

He swung his eyes around to meet his student's confused ones and paused.

"She blocked me Jean. She blocked me, and yet she shows no signs of being telepathic."

Jean's brow furrowed in confusion. "Well, what did Cerebro say that her powers were?"

"That's just it. It never did say. Something happened to her at that facility that blocked Cerebro, and prevented me from getting a lock on her powers. For almost two full years now, I've been getting small signs from this girl," he said exasperatedly as he gestured to the bed where Calypso lay. "But I haven't been able to find her until last night."

Professor Xavier slowed in his rant and took a deep, calming breath.

"And when I did find her, only her name and location came through. There wasn't a read on mutant abilities nor her age or origin."

Jean tried to console him. "Maybe she'll tell us once she wakes up," she suggested hopefully. Before she had finished the sentence, her professor was shaking his head.

"She is incapable of speech. One of the things that happened to her was the removal of her larynx, the organ that allows us to communicate with words or sounds."

Jean gasped, and clasped her hands around her throat as she stared disbelievingly at the man in front of her, all the while wondering how people could be so heartless.

The professor sighed once more, and turned to face Calypso.

"When I was in her mind, she threw me out of a memory. Before she expelled me entirely, she made it clear to me that gaining her trust would not be easy. I fear that I have just made it harder by entering her mind uninvited."

Silently, he closed his eyes and bowed his head. Walking over, Jean stood by him and placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder once more. The professor covered her hand with his own, and together they waited for Calypso's eyes to open.

**_Dreamscape_**

Calypso's inner self stood stock still in the darkness of her mind. Thoughts streamed from her human form's head, different colors showing the unique emotions behind each one. The majority of these were bright red, showing her anger.

How dare he enter her mind. He should have known that after what had happened to her that she would be wary of strangers, yet he still waltzed in without an invitation. She seethed, the river of thoughts exiting her head at a quicker pace than before.

In the midst of the chaos that was her mind, a single strand of yellow-green became visible through the red haze, soon overtaking all of the rest of her thoughts.

She realized too late her mistake, and try as she may to take it back, the single feral thought plagued her soul. Her inner self fell to her knees, and grabbed he head. Slowly, what was a human figure turned into a wolf, a silent snarl escaping her lips.

Calypso knew that she would always be traumatized by what had happened to her, but, for the most part, kept the aggressive personality in check.

With that inner Calypso locked away for now, the feral side of her personality had free reign of her body until the usual one could take back control.

The wolf gave an evil grin, ready to wreak havoc once her body regained consciousness. She knew that her time in the physical world would be short, but was going to make the most out of every second that he had. All that she needed was for her body to open its eyes.

**_End Dreamscape_**

Jean and Professor Xavier had the same relieved smiles on their features as Calypso's eyelids fluttered, proof that she would soon be awake.

Her eyelids remained closed for a few moments more before they snapped open to reveal ice blue eyes. They narrowed as her mind made sense of what was happening, and an insane grin spread across her lips as Calypso sat up slowly. Making eye contact with the retreating forms of Jean and the professor, her grin widened. With what time this personality had, she was going to make someone, anyone, know how it felt to be helpless. Even if it meant that she had to draw blood.

* * *

**black angel's wing ****_-_**_ phew, another chapter done! And I think it's pretty good, if I do say so myself. *grins* for those of you who skimmed, a laryngectomy is a surgical way to remove someone's larynx, or voice box. The voice box is what allows us to make sounds, like sighing, coughing, or talking. So no, Calypso won't be able to make any sounds. Whatsoever. _

_And basically, she has a split personality. Part of her is totally a sweet girl, but that was locked in the deepest and darkest recess of her mind after she got kidnapped. Gone forever. So the dominant personality is pretty normal, it's just shy and easily angered all of the time. And then there's the totally feral side, which will basically destroy everything in it's path until the middle persona comes back and locks it away. Each 'fit' lat only a few minutes each, so dot worry. Jean and the professor won't get hurt. Too badly. ^.^_

_And if y'all were confused, she was in that place for about two years. So mutant powers usually manifest at around age thirteen, which is how old she was in the very first flashback way back in the first chapter. Which puts her at about fifteen now, and she's not mentally stable. Au revoir! _


	4. Rough Start

**black angel's wing **_**- **__all right. I had no intention of copying the name of episode 50 of X-Men : Evolution, it just sounded like a good title. And furthermore, I did a bit more research and found out that the code name that I originally picked for my character was actually a superhero, and get this. Has almost the same powers as Calypso. Like what the heck? I thought I was being really original over here and then bam! Nice try hannah, come again later. Thank you DC comics for making me feel great. But I'm not planning on changing the name I have picked nor her powers. Tee hee! And here is a small recap for those who have forgotten what happened in the last chapter. _

**_Recap _**

_Her eyelids remained closed for a few moments more before they snapped open to reveal ice blue eyes. They narrowed as her mind made sense of what was happening, and an insane grin spread across her lips as Calypso sat up slowly. Making eye contact with the retreating forms of Jean and the professor, her grin widened. With what time this personality had, she was going to make someone, anyone, know how it felt to be helpless. Even if it meant that she had to draw blood._

* * *

**_Chapter 4. Rough Start_**

* * *

The lights in the infirmary were dim, and that bode well for Calypso as she continued to rise from her resting place. A tugging in her left arm changed her twisted smile to a grimace as she tried to move. Glaring down, she caught sight of the needle that had been injected into the crook of her elbow. Baring her teeth, she ripped it from her skin dropped it to the floor.

Her eyes rose once more to meet those of Professor Xavier's and the smirk worked its way back into her features. Climbing out of the bed with ease, she began to walk slowly toward the pair.

Dispite his warnings, Jean stepped in front of her professor, both arms raised in a brave act of protection. The girl came to a stop, and cocked her head to the side.

"Look, Calypso," the woman began slowly. "We're just here to help you. We don't want any trouble."

The girl moved not an inch, but rather her eyes roamed over her opponent, sizing her up.

"So let's just play nice and we can be friends, alright?" she pleaded.

Her eyes narrowed into slits, and Calypso attacked. Launching herself forward, she met Jean with her arms outstretched. Both girls tumbled to the ground, and the shorter of the two ended up with her hands locked around the other girl's throat. With an amazing show of strength, she rose to her feet and threw the redhead into a nearby glass wall. The material shattered as Jean flew through, and she lay there, unmoving, in a pile of shards. With one taken care of, her icy eyes locked once more with the Professor's as he placed his hands aside his head.

_'Calypso, stop this at once!_'

The man's voice came through her head, not causing the girl to stop advancing, but rather to slow. Continuing at a walk, she grabbed a pair of scissors from the counter that she stood by.

"Please," he begged aloud. "We mean you no harm. We would just like to talk with you."

Her grip on the scissors tightened, and her arms began to shake. Her eyes clenched tightly together, and her other hand curled into a fist and relaxed, again and again. As soon as her eyes shot open, she bounded forward. She grabbed the collar of his shirt tightly in both fists, lifting him from his chair, and the point of the scissors barely touched the soft flesh of his neck. She then tossed the professor away from said chair and he landed roughly on the ground.

Her bare foot found his chest, and she leaned down to face him so that her hair tickled at his nose. Her eyes searched his surprisingly calm face, and the sadistic smile returned. Brandishing the scissors high above her head, Professor Xavier closed his eyes tightly and waited for the sharp blow to come.

It never did.

Instead, Charles felt a weight being lifted from his chest and heard the staggering steps as Calypso left his side. Eyes wide with surprise, he rolled over and propped himself up on his arms to see what was happening to the young girl.

She had long since dropped the scissors, and they lay how they had fallen; partially open on the cold floor. She was down upon her knees, her head in her hands and her mouth opened in a silent scream. A single tear slowly made its way down her pale face, making her look vulnerable and much less intimidating. She shook her head violently back and forth, all the while breathing hard and screaming in her mind.

The professor looked on in shock as this transpired. He began to crawl in the direction of the troubled girl, weighing his options carefully in his head, thinking of the positives and negatives for each action as he went.

His first option was to call upon the other X-Men to tend to Jean and have the girl restrained. As tempting as it sounded, he didn't think that it would improve the neither the child's current state of mind, nor her obvious trust issues.

Another option was to leave her be and see how things played out. Immediately he discarded the thought. The idea of letting a girl as fragile as Calypso go through something like this was unfathomable.

The third option was to enter her mind once more. He hesitated in his movements, thinking harder about this option. He could go in and risk setting the girl off again. He could also try and be of assistance for whatever was going on in her head. Bowing his own head, he dismissed that notion as he thought of his son, David, and how badly he had failed trying to help him as well.

As he was deep in thought, he failed to realize that she was no longer having a mental fit, but leaned up against the wall, eerily still. When he finally did notice, her eyes held his gaze, a different glint on them than what he had seen in he past few minutes. They remained this way for some time, until Professor Xavier heard her small voice echo through his head.

_'I am sorry.'_

He smiled softly in return, and replied quietly. "You are forgiven. Are you alright?"

She closed her eyes for a brief moment before nodding and standing, using the wall as support. Once she was stable, she took the few steps over to the man and carefully helped him back into his wheelchair. He smiled his thanks at her, but if she saw, she failed to return the gesture.

"Calypso, if you would like, there are some people that I would like for you to meet," he said suddenly, intent on making her presence known as soon as possible.

She nodded assent once more, and then watched from a distance as he moved his index and middle finger of each hand to his temples. From the forgotten mess of glass rose Jean, and she floated silently through the air, her body landing softly on the bed that had previously held Calypso as she slept.

"She will be fine," said the professor, though he was slightly unsure of whether he was reassuring her or himself. Regardless, he began to wheel himself out of the infirmary doors, calling out to the girl as he went. "If you will come with me, I can introduce you to the rest of my students."

* * *

"I'm sure that you've all heard of the rescue mission that took place last night," began the professor. Behind him stood the small, pale girl, while in front of him stood a small group of people, all of whom Calypso guessed were his students. "For those who don't know, it was a success. I would now like to introduce to you Miss Calypso Tenny."

The large room fell into an uncomfortable silence as Calypso stared at all of the students and them at her. They shifted around awkwardly, expecting the new girl to do or say something, but all they got was a cold glare and crossed arms.

The professor sighed audibly and started his explanation. "Calypso has a disability and cannot speak because of it. I expect you all to get aquatinted with her as best you can, as she will be joining the majority of you at school tomorrow. I will be in the infirmary should you need me." With that, he left his students with the strange new girl.

The silence between the group and Calypso stretched for a few minutes until someone stepped forward and broke the ice.

"Well my name's Kitty, and it's totally great to meet you!" The preppy brunette had succeeded in lightening the atmosphere, and the rest of the surrounding teenagers were quick to follow suit.

"Guten tag, fräulein. I'm Kurt! Welcome to our home!" came a boy's voice with a noticeable German accent. Her cold look melted none as she arched an eyebrow at the boy. His bluish hair reached the nape of his neck, and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Scott," said a taller man from behind him. This one she placed at around eighteen or nineteen, probably the same age as the girl who she had attacked during we loss of control in the infirmary. He had messy brown hair and strange red glasses on, even though they were inside. He tapped the glasses knowingly, and smirked. "Eye problem," he stated simply. "They shoot lasers, so don't expect to ever see my eyes."

"I'm Rogue." This came from a girl with a strong southern accent. Calypso's eyes narrowed a fraction at her appearance. The only skin that showed was her neck and face; the rest being completely covered by clothing. Even her hands has gloves in them. The majority of her hair was a dark brown, save the small section that surrounded her face. That was as white as snow.

"I'm Bobby, but you knew that already. I'm the one that carried you out of that place, remember?" The familiar voice from her left interrupted her thoughts on the strange girl. It was in fact the same boy as before, but this time without the ice surrounding his body. He strode over and slung his arm around her shoulder, completely oblivious to her tensing muscles and the harsh look that was directed at him.

"That's right you guys," he continued, bragging to his friends. "It was I who saved this lovely maiden from a certain death." He then moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "I think that deserves a kiss, don't you Calypso?"

The only thing that Bobby got from her was a black eye and a broken nose. Kitty and Rogue led him to the infirmary, and Kurt suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke, all the whole laughing at Bobby's expense. Scott sighed and shook his head slowly.

"I'm really sorry about that," he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "We're not all like that, I promise. You'll meet the rest of them some other time. They're doing a danger room session with Storm and Wolverine right now, but they should be out by dinner. I'm not sure where Jean is, but she's tall, has red hair, and has green eyes. I'm sure you'll run into her eventually."

A ghost of a grin passed over her features as he said that. Of course he didn't know, but she had already met the girl. Then again, she threw her through a glass wall, but he didn't need to know that just yet. She went back to listening to what Scott was saying.

"Beast is one of the teachers, along with Porfessor X, Storm, Wolverine, Jean, and I, but he's making some modifications to Cerebro right now and won't be done for some time yet."

Giving a small wave, he started up the large staircase that led to the upstairs portion of the mansion. He was halfway up when he suddenly turned around and leaned over the banister and called out her.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," he said, smiling widely. "Welcome to Bayville."

* * *

**black angel's wing**_** -**__ alrighty, time to clarify some things. _

_1. This story takes place after the end of the whole Apocalypse fiasco. _

_2. Jean and Scott are out of high school, but both have decided to wait a year before going to college. _

_3. Yes, Jean will be fine. Geez, she was thrown through a glass wall, she didn't get her head cut off. _

_4. Yes, Calypso is mean for punching Bobby. But hey. He was totally asking for it._

_5. Calypso is not a telepath! He can protect her mind from Jean and Professor X and can project her thoughts to either of them, but her mutation is not telepathy. _

_And that's all for now folks! And seriously, you've gotta tell me if you get confused or if anything makes no sense. I know exactly what's happening, but sometimes what I'm thinking comes out differently in writing. So please, just speak up! And big thanks to my reviewers, you're wonderful people! As for the rest of y'all... I'm sure you're all fantastic as well, you just don't get mentioned, so ha! ^.^ Au revoir_!


	5. New Beginnings

**black angel's wing ****_-_**_ well I'm back! Miss me? Haha, that's ok, I missed you too. I'm very pleased with how well this story is doing, and it's all thanks toy you guys, my wonderful readers! *kisses you on the cheek* thank ya much for reading and reviewing! And for favoriting and alerting! You know who you are! ^.^_

_And a quick side note : I suck with accents, so I'm not even going to try to get that right. Just use your nifty little imaginations and ya know, imagine it._

**_Disclaimer : yeah, I forgot it last chapter. What? I get forgetful around midnight.. Anywhoo, I don't own X -Men : Evolution. _**

* * *

_**Chapter 5. New Beginnings**_

* * *

She woke up to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. Already annoyed, she rolled over in her bed and hit the off button. Laying on her back, she stared at the ceiling and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her mouth opened in a silent yawn, she stood up slowly and stretched her arms. Taking the soft white blanket from her bed, she wrapped it around her shoulders and plodded her way across the plush black carpet over to flick on the light switch.

The room that Calypso had been given was simple, and it suited her perfectly. The carpet was black, as were the desk, vanity, and nightstand. The walls were a pure white color, matching the bedding. Her room was about the size of a two car garage and had a balcony that overlooked the front lawn of the mansion. It was much too large for a single person in her opinion, but she was thankful for the solitude.

According to the professor, Kitty, Jean, and a girl named Amara had done some hardcore shopping before her arrival at the institute, and had stocked both the huge walk-in closet and the dresser with possible wardrobe choices. Calypso had laid her choice in clothes out the night before, and they lay folded neatly on her large vanity counter. Dropping the blanket onto the ground, she removed her light blue tank top and pulled on a crisp white v-neck t-shirt. Also slipping off her black sweatpants, she slid into a brand new pair of black skinny jeans. She also threaded a dark brown leather belt around her waist, laced up a pair of pure black converse sneakers, and sat down to face the mirror.

She stayed there for a while, just studying her reflection. Her thick black hair fell into place around her pale face, and shined in the current lighting. Raking her fingers through it a few times, she decided to leave it down the way it was. Upon opening the top left drawer, she was faced with several different brands of mascaras, eyeliners, eye shadows, and foundations in all different colors, sizes, and styles.

Her eyes closed for a brief moment before she finally selected a simple black mascara and eyeliner. Closing the small drawer, she carefully colored the top lash line of both eyes with the eyiner. Satisfied with how well she had done for her first time wearing makeup, she moved on to the mascara. After swiping on a few layers, she decided to explore the rest of the drawers.

In the top right was a hairbrush, and Calypso took it out and set it on the counter next to her makeup. Moving down, she found that the next one was filled to the brim with headbands. Every color imaginable, every pattern thinkable, and thickness ranging from two inches to two centimeters, the girl was slightly overwhelmed. Shoving the drawer closed, she went to the last drawer; the one on the bottom left. This one's contents was filled only with two spiral notebooks, one dark blue and the other bright red, and a black ballpoint pen.

A knock sounded on her door, and she quickly shut the drawer. Rushing over to open the door, she was met with the smiling face Kitty.

"Oh, you look totally cute!" she squealed as she nodded her approval. "I see you found everything alright. So we leave for school in like, fifteen minutes, so I suggest going downstairs for breakfast soon. And Ororo has your backpack and schedule downstairs too, so like, go see her before anything else." Annoyance creeped back into her body at the other girl's perkiness, and she only nodded.

Kitty gave a quick wave before she bounded down the hall, nearly running into a boy by the name of Sam. Instead of moving to go around him, she walked straight through him as if he wasn't even there. Blue eyes wider than usual, Calypso could only look on in wonder. The thought finally struck her that phasing through things was most likely Kitty's mutation.

She had learned last night that everybody in the mansion had one, along with a code name for their superhero team, the X-Men. Kurt could teleport, Jean was a telepath and telekinetic, Bobby could shoot ice from his hands, and the list went on.

Closing the wooden door behind her, the new girl found her way to the community bathroom to brush her teeth. Once finished, she followed Kitty's advice and trudged down the main staircase for breakfast. Almost immediately after entering the hectic kitchen, she felt a warm hand cover her shoulder. Muscles tensing slightly, she turned to see who was touching her.

"Hello Calypso," said the African American woman with electric blue eyes. "My name is Ororo. Your backpack is packed with everything you need and your schedule is in the outside pouch," she explained, pointing to a black and light blue plaid backpack that was sitting against the wall. "Try to stick close by the others from the institute. The public isn't exactly fond of us mutants, and once they find out that you're one as well, they may be a bit hostile."

Calypso nodded absently and the woman walked off. Making her way through the swarm of bodies that packed the small area, she finally made her way over to the table. Reaching over someone's shoulder, she grabbed a few pieces of warm cinnamon bread and continued on her way.

Once she had reached her backpack, she unzipped the first pouch and found her schedule. She made little sense of the words on the piece of paper, but was helped when a soft voice came from behind her.

"It looks like you've got a few classes with me. I can show you around if you'd like."

Whirling around to face the speaker, Calypso came fave to face with a girl around her own age. She had dark brown hair and calm chocolate eyes, and had a backpack slung over her left shoulder.

"My name is Amara. We met last night at dinner, but you probably forgot."

The name rung bells in Calypso's mind, and she nodded for the girl to continue.

"Like I said," she went on, taking the paper from her hands, "We have first, third, fourth, and fifth periods together. I'll show you to your locker and help you get settled in."

Calypso gave another small nod before allowing Amara to lead her to the mansion's huge garage. Everybody else had already left, so Amara walked up to a sleek red and white striped convertable. Scott was leaning up against it, watching the pair as they stopped in front of him.

"Let me guess," he said before they had stopped moving. "You need a ride to school."

Amara grinned at him and jerked a thumb at Calypso. "It's her first day Scott. She needs to arrive in style."

Scott chuckled softly and opened the driver's side door before he climbed in. Starting the engine, he nodded to the passenger seat and back seat, a gesture that obviously meant that he would take them. Amara took the seat next to Scott, leaving Calypso with the back. The ride was quick and quiet, and ended with Scott promising to pick them up when school was finished.

"Come on," said Amara with excitement as she dragged the smaller girl through the front doors. "It's time for your first day at Bayville High."

* * *

Each of her classes so far had had at least one other kid from the institute, so Calypso was never really alone. The only class that she had yet to go to was sixth hour geometry, a class that seemingly no one had with her.

Upon entering the classroom, she handed a slip of paper to the teacher. Standing still by her side as she read the words printed there, she judged the woman's reaction. It was just like all of the other's.

A large smile and a warm welcome to the high school, but none had been able to hide the pitying look that swam in their eyes once they learned of her disability.

Calypso glared at the reaction, but if the teacher saw it she ignored it. She then handed her a thick, worn textbook and pointed to and open desk near the window for her to sit.

Sliding gracefully into the desk, her glare continued, yet this time it was directed out the window to her left.

"Hey," came a boy's voice from te desk beside her. Swinging her cold look to him, she met his eyes.

"I've seen you around with the losers from the Xavier Institute, which means you go there too, don't you?" he stated more than asked. "That means you're a mutant like me."

A single eyebrow raised was all he needed to continue rambling.

"You don't have to live with them you know. They have so many rules and the training sessions are hard as heck. There's somewhere else you can go."

She blinked twice, brow slightly furrowed in confusion.

"Come with me to my place after school and I'll show you how me and the boys live."

"Mr. Alvers," said the stern voice of the teacher. "It's time for class to start. You can talk to Miss Tenny after school."

The boy smiled innocently back at the teacher and as she began her lecture on triangles, he began scribbling furiously in his notebook.

A few moments later, a balled up piece of paper landed on her desk. Giving a sidelong glance at the boy, she slowly unfolded it to read its contents.

_'I'm Lance. Walk with me after class and I can take you to my place. Heck, a pretty girl like you can stay with us for as long as you like.'_

Looking back at the boy named Lance, she studied him carefully. He had brown shaggy hair, and a bad boy aura about him. He wore a black t-shirt with a brown leather vest over top it, and a pair of old and faded blue jeans that were torn at both knees.

She fully considered ignoring his offer. The people at the Institute had been nothing but generous to her, and had saved her from that God-awful government facility. She shivered involuntarily just thinking about it. Why should she even trust anybody else? It could all be a trap to get her alone. Perhaps the government had paid this boy to lure her away from the people who could protect her so that they could reclaim her for their experiments. Immediately she grew angry, her hands now balled into fists and they shook slightly at the thought.

Then suddenly she was calm. What reason had she to fear this boy? Worst case scenario, she refused to stay with him and her let her go. What was the harm in trying something new? Of course, she didn't trust him one iota, but she didn't exactly trust the people back at the mansion either. She had trusted them to get her out of that place safely, but only because she wanted to be free. No, trust was something that had to be earned, and with Calypso, that was much easier said than done.

Picking up her ballpoint pen from where it sat idly next to her black notebook, she scrawled out her answer on the crumpled piece of paper.

_'Calypso. I'll go, but I can't promise that I'll stay for too long.'_

She rolled it back into a ball and threw it back onto Lance's desk once the teacher's back was to them. She faced the front of the classroom and feigned attention. The teacher couldn't call on her for an answer, so all she had to do was sit there and pretend to listen. She did hear the boy unfold the note, and soon felt his gaze upon her. She refused to look, but knew that he was grinning widely at her, and that he couldn't wait for the period to end.

All he had to do was get her to his car and off of school property without any of her housemates noticing. How hard could that be?

* * *

**black angel's wing****_ -_**_ hmm... I personally don't like this ending. Originally, I was going to add in the whole 'let's meet the brotherhood' part in here, but I decided that it would thing the pacing for my next few chapters. Yes, I've actually planned this story out. Unlike my others.. _

_Anywho, yeah. Lance is back in school. Woohoo. You'll find out how next chapter. Nothing else really exciting happens here, just more of what she looks like and how she's getting along at the institute. Oh, and you see her train of thought with the whole trust issue. _

_And I think that that's about it. I'll see you sometime later in the week. I made the varsity volleyball team at my high school *fireworks* and we have two-a-days for the next two weeks. Yippee. So I'll take a bit longer to update. Au revoir!_


	6. Meet the Boys

**black angel's wing****_ - _**_well, we're just gonna jump straight into the chapter, considering how tired I am right now. Volleyball season started, and it's killing me already. Oh, and don't kill me when I don't update as often as I have been, I've got a Tom of stuff on my plate. _

_Yeah, and thanks to my reviewers and followers and favoriters, y'all are fantastic!_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own X - Men : Evolution. Just Calypso._**

* * *

**_Chapter 6. Meet the Boys_**

* * *

"Alright Cal, let's hurry before any of your loser friends show up," ordered Lance as soon as the bell had rung, signaling the end of the school day. She scowled at the nickname and began to call him a few of her own in her mind, but allowed him to take her elbow and lead her through the sea of people in the hallways, thankful that she didn't need to stop by her locker for any books.

Once outside, he walked hurriedly toward a large green jeep. Tossing his backpack haphazardly into the backseat, he clambered in through the driver's side door. He fumbled nervously with his keys, and once he finally got them into the ignition, started the engine. His hands grasped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were beginning to turn white from the pressure. His eyes were constantly scanning the crowd of people, and he motioned for Calypso to hop into the passenger seat. She did so quickly, and he rocketed off of school grounds.

They had driven about a mile, and he had finally relaxed his grasp on the steering wheel. Sighing in obvious relief, he turned to his new companion.

"I'm surprised nobody managed to spot us. What with the reaction we got from your little friends when they found out that I had been accepted back to school, I'd have thought that they'd keep a closer eye on me."

She glanced at him curiously for a moment, wondering what had happened. He took notice of her confusion and took the liberty of explaining, although it was the summarized version of events.

"Our old Principal Kelly expelled the boys and I last year, pretty much because we were mutants. He got some government position and resigned from being principal, so I re-applied for my senior year. The new principal agreed as long as I promised that I wouldn't cause any problems, so back I am," he explained casually, as if it were no big deal. "The others didn't want to come back, so it's just me."

There was some other reason that he had come back to school, and she could feel it. Alas, since she couldn't vocally ask, she would have to play the guessing game.

"The folks down at your Institute weren't very happy about that, but they couldn't do much except make empty threats." Lance then smiled. All was silent for the remainder of the ride.

"Here we are," he announced as they pulled up to an older looking building. As they drove up the driveway towards the house, Calypso caught sight of the sign out from that read, _'The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House.'_

Her eyes raked over the building itself as they pulled to a stop. It was a large home or a small mansion, depending on how one looked at it. The outer walls appeared to be a faded pink color, and the shingles on the roof a darker purple.

"Come on inside," the boy invited as he exited the vehicle, grabbing his backpack as he went. "I'll introduce you to the boys and Wanda."

_'Wanda?' _she wondered, exasperated, as she followed his lead. _'Wanda doesn't sound like a boys name.'_

Warily, she followed Lance through the open front door. Almost immediately, she noticed how dirty the place was, and had an immediate dislike for whoever lived there. Lance had walked through a doorway to the right, and she followed him at a cautious pace.

In the room were two boys, sitting side by side on a lumpy sofa, yelling at the wrestling match that was displayed on the small television set. They boy on the right was a very large, to say the least. He wore a huge, tan colored tank top with a ripped black leather jacket over top of it. Dark grey cargo pants covered his shirt legs, and were tucked into brown combat boots. He had a short blonde mohawk as well, and he rubbed it nervously when she made eye contact with him.

The other was strange as well. His skin was an unusual mixed shade of very pale grey and very pale green. He wore a brown t-shirt with a long-sleeved white one underneath and worn blue jeans like Lance's own pair. His eyes we're an unnerving yellow, and she fidgeted under his intense and awestruck stare.

"Blob, Toad," Lance announced from behind her. "This is Cal." Again, she frowned at the nickname. She was about to reprimand him for it when the smaller of the boys she had just met hopped over to her, very much in the same manner that a toad would. He stopped directly in front of her and sat back on his haunches, studying her.

He suddenly let out a whistle. "Man, Lance, you sure can pick 'em," he smiled jokingly at his friend. "You have enough of your pretty Kitty and decided to move on?"

Lance's fists clenched and shook in anger, and the room began to rumble. A picture frame fell from its spot on the wall. A large crack formed in the middle of the floor. Toad backed away from the angry teen with his hands up in surrender.

"E-easy man," he tried calming him. "I didn't mean it like that." The miniature earthquake subsided, and Lance regained his calm composure.

"No," he replied, voice strained. "Calypso here is a mutant, like us. I gave her the option to live here instead of with the X-Men."

Blob was about to say something when all of a sudden there was another presence in the room. Turning to look over her right shoulder, ice blue eyes spied another boy, though this one's hair was a snowy white, a big contrast from his tan skin. He wore a dark brown long-sleeved shirt, and light blue jeans, clear of the holes that had been present in those of the other boys that took refuge here.

Then he disappeared right before her eyes. Confused, she turned back to the others, and immediately came nose to nose with the white haired boy. He ran his eyes over her small frame, drinking in her appearance. Then he was gone again, only to reappear a few feet behind Lance, who still stood behind her.

Turning to face him, she crossed her arms and glared. He brushed it off and propped his arm up on his housemate's shoulder.

"I heard all the noise from outside," he spoke very fast, and it wasn't easy for Calypso to keep up with the waterfall of words that escaped his lips. "and came to see what was the matter. But now it's obvious." He paused for a moment to jerk his thumb in the small girl's direction. "She's a keeper Lance my boy. Much better than that X-Chick from before."

Lance shoved him off and began to tremble in rage once more. Again, a small earthquake rocked the house, causing everybody to lose their balance. It became calm once more a few moments later, and angry thuds could be heard coming down the main stairs.

"Would everybody stop making Lance mad? I'm trying to focus upstairs!" cried a very pissed off looking girl. She was about seventeen, and judging by the colors in her wardrobe choice, she was a bit on the gothic side of normal. Her black hair was cropped very close to her head, and the bottom portion was a bright red. A tight maroon corset was threaded around her torso, showing off her flat abs. She also wore shiny, skin tight leather pants that had a vertical silver stripe up the sides with a maroon scarf as a belt, and sneakers that matched the color of the belt. Her cross earrings swung around furiously as she stomped into the room, an her chocker necklaces gleamed harshly in the light.

Folding her arms crossly, she glared at the newcomer. "Who is she, some charity case you picked up off the streets?" she asked bluntly. Calypso, unimpressed by the girl's attitude, copied her stance and look, both girls glaring daggers at each other.

The four boys shifted around nervously, each one clueless of what to do. That is, until the white haired boy came in between them with his arms raised in surrender.

"Easy Wanda," he warned slowly. "She's a friend of Lance's. Just calm down sis."

"Yeah Wanda," chimed in Toad nervously. "She's a mutant like us. Lance told her she could stay here instead of with the X-Men."

Her cold gaze swung towards Lance. "Did he now?" she drawled, sarcasm dripping like poison from each word spoken. "And why would he do that?"

It was Lance's turn to fidget around nervously, and he did so for a while before he answered with a bit of confidence. "She could be useful to us, right? Why let the X-Men have another member when we could have her instead?"

Calypso's right eye began to twitch in annoyance. How could they talk about her like she wasn't even there? The thought made her mad, and she had to fight to keep control of her wild side. Once it was fully contained, she turned her attention back to the heated argument at hand.

"Fine!" Wanda was shouting, her hands thrown in the air and glowing a faint, misty blue. "She can stay. Just don't expect me to be happy about it." She was gone after giving in, returning to her own world upstairs.

The four boys let out a simultaneous sigh of relief, glad to not have to face the wrath of the girl any longer. Blob and Toad slowly left the room, both headed toward the house's kitchen for some food. Pietro, the name of the boy with the snowy hair, dashed off someplace, leaving only a gust of wind in his place.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and apologized for what had transpired. Rolling her eyes, Calypso waved the apology off and moved to sit on the lumpy couch. She crossed her arms, still thinking about the conversation that had happened mere minutes before.

After deliberating for a good hour, she decided that the Xavier Institute would be the best place for her to live for now, and made the simple choice to leave that night. All she had to do was bide her time.

* * *

A dark figure slipped out of the door, blending in perfectly with the night. Closing the heavy wooden door softly behind it, the figure moved like a shadow into the cover of the trees that lined the edge of the property. With only the light of the crescent moon to huide it, it made its way along, not stepping on any twigs, rustling no leaves, and over all making no sounds.

The mournful hooting of a long-eared owl brought its movements to a halt. Icy blue eyes met beady yellow ones, and they remained locked on one another, neither making a single move. That is, until the shadowy figure suddenly melted into the ground.

The owl cocked it's head to the side, wondering where the other figure could have gone. It's excellent night vision sight scanned through the forest for any signs of the mysterious person, yet found none. With a dejected screech, the owl fell from its perch, landing gracefully on the ground as a human. Long red hair fluttered into her face as result of the light autumn breeze that rustled the golden and red leaves of each tree, creating an eerie sound to her ears. Her teal colored skin shone in the provided light, and her yellow tinted eyes glinted as they narrowed.

"Soon," she whispered to the silent night. "You will be back. And when you come, I will be waiting."

* * *

**black angel's wing**_** -**__ yay, another one done! I hope this makes sense to y'all, I kind of liked how this one turned out. _

_So in a nutshell, Calypso met the Brotherhood, basically hated it and decided to leave. The people at the end were Calypso and Mystique if you didn't catch that either. Thought I'd throw in a small twist. What does Mystique want with Calypso? Haha, all in good time folks. All in good time.. _

_And yes, you will learn what her powers are eventually. I have that planned for the next chapter, but I might just be cruel to y'all and make ya wait. Yeah, I have the power to do that ^.^ Au revoir!_


	7. The Mistress of Shadows

**black angel's wing ****_-_******

**_Edit - hey there again. Thanks to a reviewers suggestion, I decided to rewrite this chapter. It's pretty much exactly the same, just a bit different in regards to her powers and some tweaking here an there, but the majority of the edit is around the end. _**

_Hey guys, I'm sorry about the hold up. Hey, I've been busy. Ahcool will start in a couple of weeks, volleyball is seriously taking up all of my free tome, and when I'm ever not playing volleyball, im sleeping. I dont really get a lot of sleep because of y'all. Well, its not your faults, i just cant sleep at night, so I write instead. Ahem. Clue : it's not the title. Thank you to my reviewers, both new and returning. I really love to hear from you! Oh, and just tell me of you're totally confused on this chapter and I can rewrite it for ya! And there is a challenge down at the bottom in my last author's note, so good luck to all y'all who attempt it! Here we go!_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men : Evolution.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7. The Mistress of Shadows**

* * *

Calypso woke in the morning, not to the sound of the alarm as she had the day before, but to being shaken awake around noon by a very frantic looking Kitty.

"Oh my gosh, Calypso," she nearly shouted. "You like, totally disappeared yesterday! When did you get back here? We have to go see the professor right away." Kitty's early morning rant ended rather quickly, and she attempted to drag Calypso from the comfort of her bed and to Professor Xavier's study.

Yanking her hand away from the other girl's grasp, she shook her head and held up a finger. Then gesturing to herself, which was still clothed in pajamas, she rose from her bed and shooed Kitty out of her room.

A silent sigh escaped her lips, and Calypso sat on the floor with her back pressed against the door. Getting back to the Institute last night had been a pain, and she was still exhausted from the trek. She was new to the Bayville area, and had gotten lost many a time on the way. She also had a raging headache from the use of her powers.

Delicately, the fingers on her left hand trailed over the black flames that consumed her right hand, up to her wrist. Kitty had been too preoccupied to notice, and she was glad that she wouldn't have to be explaining anything. The flames were like a tattoo, and they spread up the length of her arm whenever she used her powers.

Of course, it hadn't always been that way. When her powers had first come into the light, she could use them without raising suspicion. Then came the lab, and with it the experiments. Her hands clenched just at the thought of them. One of the scientists thought that it would be a great idea to put a limit on her powers, and to make it obvious as to how much more energy she could put into them. And so they went about making the serum to make that idea possible. It took months, but somehow they finished it. Now, whenever she wanted to use her powers, she could only do so much until she reached her new limit and passed out. It was a nuisance if you asked her, and nothing but a hindrance. But nobody cared, and there was no way to undo what had been done.

Banging the back of her head against the door softly, she rubbed her eyes and glared into the bright light that streamed steadily through the open window. She knew that the day before had been Friday, leaving today to be Saturday. Crawling back to her bed with a small smile on her face, he buried herself beneath the warm blankets once more, content with the idea of sleeping the day away.

That plan came to a very quick halt, as she heard the voice of the professor enter her mind.

_'Calypso, please get dressed and come to my study at once.'_

Glaring at the ceiling, she laid there for a minute before mustering up the strength to detach herself from the depths of her bed and got ready to see the professor.

Trudging over to the closet, she dressed in the same kind of outfit that she had worn the previous day; a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and her pair of black converse. Nimble, pale fingers worked quickly through her thick, black hair, it was soon in a single French braid that hung over her left shoulder, and she was ready to visit the professor.

Upon entering his study, she first noticed that they were not alone. The redhead, Jean, was standing on Professor Xavier's right side and Scott was on his left. She met both of the teenager's stares with a cold look of her own, and then met the eyes of the professor.

They were not pleased. That much was obvious. Wordlessly, he motioned for Calypso to sit in the single chair before his desk. When she did, he sighed before he began to speak.

"Calypso," he began, an the girl in question rolled her eyes, ready for the lecture to come. "I understand that after what happened to you, you would like to have the freedom to go wherever you please. But I think that as long as you stay here with us, you should tell us your plans, whatever they may be."

Calypso narrowed her eyes and continued to glare at the professor, willing him to realize his mistake. Once he finally did, his own eyes widened a bit, and he shifted nervously in his wheelchair, unsure of how to continue. Lucky for him, Scott took over.

"We know that you we're with the Brotherhood boys yesterday. We saw you in Lance's jeep."

Calypso shrugged her shoulders and cocked an eyebrow at his accusation; her own way of asking him what his point was. He sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"They're bad people, Calypso! They got kicked out of school and they're thieves. You need to stay away from them. All of them. They're bad influences."

"Scott," interjected Jean softly, resting a calming hand on the boy's tense shoulder. "Calypso couldn't have known all of that. And besides, she has the right to make her own friends. Her own enemies," she said pointedly. The boy looked to the ground sheepishly. "Just because the X-Men don't get along with the Brotherhood, that doesn't mean that she can't get along with Lance. Just go ask Kitty."

Professor Xavier chose that moment to re-enter the conversation, cutting off the brewing fight between the two olde teens.

"Ah yes, about the X-Men. As you know Calypso, my Institute is a safe haven for mutants. Should you choose to live here permanently, you will join your fellow housemates in learning to better control your mutant abilities."

The man paused and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his desk and his chin on his hands.

"However, to help you control and understand your own abilities, we must first know what they are."

The room was silent, and Calypso stood from her chair. Moving over to one of the walls, she was aware of the wary glances she got from both Jean and Scott, and she growled silently at them. Of course they didn't trust her.

When she had reached her chosen wall, she turned and made eye contact with the professor before they clenched tightly in concentration. Reaching out, she touched the wall and her body slowly disappeared. Jean gasped and the two men looked astounded. However, she had not fully vanished, for her shadow remained. The shadow waved cheekily to the three spectators, and began to walk around on the wall, just like it would have done if Calypso had still been walking before them. Her shadow then moved across the floor, making its way to stop right behind Jean.

Calypso then rose slowly from the shadow, a smug look on her face as she crouched low to the ground. Jean turned her head to see the strange girl touching her shadow. Slowly, Jean's own shadow began to disappear and the black tattoo began to rise from the middle of Calypso's forearm to just under her elbow. Standing to her full height, she ignored the shocked looks as she strode around to the chair that she had been sitting in before and placed her left hand on it's back.

Icy eyes closed again in concentration, and her right hand pointed at the seat of the chair. After a few tense minutes of silence, a black mist came from her palm and fell apon the chair. From the bottom up came an exact replica of Jean. Everything was exactly the same, her hair, her smile, and the way she held herself. Everything, that is, except for her eyes. Instead of their usual green, they were pitch black, much like the dark color of obsidian.

The second Jean and her creator smiled with false sweetness, and watched the reactions that came from the people around them.

The red head paced slowly toward her double. The two made eye contact for about a minute, until the girl's green eyes widened as something came across her mind.

"She," Jean paused or a moment, collecting her thoughts before putting them into words. "Does she have my powers?" she questioned slowly. Frowning slightly, both the doppelgänger and Calypso shook her head in reply. Instead, Calypso raised her hand. Immediately, her creation stood, and began to slowly walk forward as the silent girl pointed in that direction. The demonstration went on for a few minutes, with Calypso pointing and the duplicate Jean following slowly in the direction given by her master. It then became clearer to the professor the extent of the child's powers.

She could merge with her own shadow, though what she could do while merged was a bit foggy. She could create duplicates out of a shadow, and that much was made very clear. When she copied a person, their facial expressions mirrored Calypso's exactly, and they followed her command, albeit very slowly.

Scott shook his head, and held his hand over his eyes for a while. The silent professor had a strange look on his own face as he studied Calypso and her creation. Jean still had a mixed look of horror and fascination in her eyes, and it only intensified in the next few moments.

There shadow double began to disintegrate into the familiar black mist, and flowed slowly back into Calypso's open palm. As soon as the mist was completely gone, the small girl bent down to the floor and touched it with her right hand.

It looked like somebody had spilled a jar of ink, what with the way the shadow was pooling around the girl's pale hand. Slowly and surely, the blackness took on the form of a human; the form of a certain teenaged girl. In a flash, it was gone, back to its rightful spot behind Jean.

It had gotten so quiet in the study that if you listened closely, you could hear some of the kid's conversations as they talked and laughed outside of the study. Professor Xavier still had a calculating look upon his face, and Calypso glared at him for not saying anything. He had wanted to know what her powers were, yet when she gave him a demonstration of them, she got no reaction. Scott and Jean had moved closer together, their pinky fingers interlocked and their eyes flitting around the room nervously, as if something would pop out of the shadows at any given moment.

Calypso fought the urge to scoff. The ghost of a wolfish grin ran across her features soon after. If they were afraid of her, so be it. It's not like she had the power to change their minds anyway.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance at the continuing silence, she crossed her arms and began tapping her foot in impatience. Exasperated, she finally jerked a thumb at the study's doors and raised an eyebrow at the three people that were before her.

This seemed to shake the professor out of his stupor. Nodding excessively, he waved a hand dismissively at the door.

"Yes, yes, Calypso," he replied quickly. "You are free to go."

Tossing one last cold look to the trio, she turned on her heel and strode confidently out of the study. Slamming the heavy wooden doors behind her, she finally allowed for a small, sad frown to pass over her lips. Walking slowly back to her room, she began to notice more and more the scared looks that she recieved from the people that she passed.

Her frown turned almost instantly into a grimace as she walked through the door of her room. She wanted them to like her, she really did. But there was a part of her, a more dominant part, that wanted to be in control, that wanted these people to feel the weakness and powerlessness that she had felt for the majority of two full years. To know what it's like to be afraid. And if she had to scare people into being afraid of the dark, she would do it in a heartbeat. Her mind was set on making these people know fear.

* * *

**black angel's wing **_**-**__ Eh, not a lot happen in this chapter. Just her getting telled at and the introduction of Calypso's powers. Aren't they really cool? I'd be lying so bad if I said that I didn't want them. Since my character can't talk, I really like to go in depth with facial expressions and movement and emotions in people's eyes. If ya haven't noticed that already. ^.^_

_And here is a challenge for all of y'all who read this very carefully and even bother to read my author's notes._

_In the next chapter, I will give a shout out to the reviewer who can correctly guess what Calypso's code name will be. Yep, I did say it in there, but only once! Good luck! Au revoir!_


	8. Decisions Made

**black angel's wing **_**- **__this is going to be very very quick, because I feel bad about how I ended that last chapter. This is sorta a continuation of that one. So the contest is until my next chapter! Yay! _

**_Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men : Evolution_**

* * *

**Chapter 8. Decisions Made**

* * *

As soon as the study door had slammed shut, the professor let out a sigh of relief. Scott released Jean's hand and immediately moved around to the front of the desk and began to question his decision.

"Professor, I don't think that it's a good idea to let her stay here. She isn't safe to be around."

The man turned his weary eyes to the teenager, and he elaborated.

"First off, she threw Jean through a glass wall, and almost attacked you with a pair of scissors. Then she punched Bobby on the face. She broke his nose! Tell me that doesn't seem the least bit unsafe."

Professor Xavier said nothing and folded his hands in front of him. Jean joined Scott, looping her arm around his.

"I think he's right," she admitted slowly. "If she's going to stay here, she'll need to control her anger."

"Yes, of course," Charles sighed resignedly. "You are both right. But I simply cannot send her away. We saved her, and invited her in. I refuse to turn away any mutant in need, no matter their behavioral problems. I will look for a therapist that can help her."

"And what about school?" asked Scott insistently. "The normal kids there could be at risk too."

Nodding quickly, the professor thought of a course of action. "I will call the principal. Calypso will no longer attend Bayville High. That is, until she can better control herself."

Jean sighed sorrowfully. "I feel bad for her. Maybe introducing her to everything so soon was a bad idea. I mean, she has only been here for a few days."

"Yes Jean," agreed the professor slowly. "It was a terrible mistake on my part. What was I thinking, throwing her into high school so soon? The poor girl must be terribly overwhelmed."

Scott shook his head, and detached himself from Jean's arm. Walking toward the door, he called out over his shoulder.

"I don't know what you're planning on doing about her professor, but you had better do it soon. Nobody else needs to get hurt." With that, he was gone.

Jean slumped into the chair across from her mentor. Pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, she sighed. Turning her tired green eyes to Charles, the two simply stared at each other for a few minutes until the latter hook his head slowly.

"I'm afraid that if we can't get Calypso help soon, I will be forced to send her away."

Sadly, Jean nodded her understanding. A thought suddenly came to her, and she perked up some.

"Professor, when you said that you would look or a therapist to help her, did you have anyone in particular in mind?"

When he responded with a confused no, she continued with excitement.

"Then I think I've just solved that problem."

The professor looked intrigued, and motioned for her to go on.

"Well, didn't Wanda use to be kind of like Calypso? And she got help. We can get Agatha Harkness."

* * *

Calypso looked mad. But mad would be a lie. To say Calypso was pissed off would be inaccurate as well, but no one be able to tell at the moment. Stalking down the hallway towards her room, the various students that littered her path became silent in the middle of their conversations, and some scurried away from her in fear.

Stopping at her door, she paused with her hand on the knob. Turning to glance over her shoulder, she wasn't surprised to see a hall empty of all souls. Rolling her blue eyes, she strode into her room and shut the door tightly behind her. Flopping onto her bed, she covered her face with a pillow and sighed deeply.

It had been three days. Three days since she had shown Professor Xavier what she could do. Three days since she had been removed from the school due to 'safety issues'. Three days since everybody started avoiding her. Three whole days, and nobody would look her in the eye. To be completely honest, it made her terribly upset. She wanted to belong here, yet it was becoming more and more crystal clear that nobody wanted her at the Institute. She wanted to break down. She wanted to be held tightly like she had seen Scott hold Jean; with tenderness and love. She wanted to cry and cry, until there were no tears left.

But no. A part of her refused to shed a single tear. The people at the government facility had beat her when she had cried, and an irrational piece of her mind told her that the same would happen here if she let it. And so she put up walls, and hid herself behind them. She put on a brave face, an angry face, and refused to let anybody close enough to see the truth. She knew that violence wouldn't get her very far, but it was the only way to ensure that people stayed away from her. If she let people in, they would only get hurt.

A knock at her door stirred Calypso from her thoughts, and she sat up in her bed.

"Calypso," came the voice of the professor, muffled by the door. "There is someone here that I would like for you to meet."

Her mask back in place, she trudged over to her door. Opening it with a glare, she met the calm expression of the man in the wheelchair. He smiled at her and began to lead her down the deserted hall.

No words were exchanged, and none were needed. Professor Xavier took her through a maze of hallways, and they soon entered a part of the building that Calypso was unfamiliar with. The professor suddenly came to a halt in front of an old, wooden door, and turned to face the small girl.

"Now Calypso," he spoke softly. "I am trusting you to behave yourself with our visitor. It was not easy getting her here, and I am positive that she will help you. Please," he begged. "Behave."

The girl in question rolled her eyes and waved a hand in the air, brushing off his plead. He sighed, then took his leave with one last warning glance at the girl.

When she was sure that he was gone, she turned to face to door. Drawing a shaky breath, she rested her hand on the knob. Taking one last, deep breath, she pushed away all of her irrational fears and opened the door.

The first thing that she was aware of was the darkness, and she immediately relaxed, feeling more comfortable with her situation. The next thing to hit her was the smell of burning insence. Breathing it in, she was reminded of her mother's favorite chamomile tea, and was almost instantly calm.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and a rare, genuine smile spread across her lips.

"Calypso," came a soft whisper from across the room. Her eyes flew open in shock. She has forgotten that she was supposed to be seeing someone. Facing the small glow of a flame, she came to the source of the wonderful smell. A thin trail of smoke circled a small table, and Calypso saw the woman for the first time.

She was older, and looked very frail. It was difficult to see the dark lighting, but she was not intimidate by her presence.

"Come, child," she spoke in the same soft whisper a before, and motioned to the chair across from her. "Sit, and let us talk."

Calypso complied, and sat motionless, wondering what they would be doing.

"Charles asked me to come here to help you focus and control your anger."

So that was it. He was afraid that she would hurt someone when she got mad and had asked somebody to help her. How typical.

"Easy child," warned the woman, sensing the girl's anger blossoming. "I can see that controlling your anger will prove a difficult task, but I am ready for the challenge if you are."

She held out a wrinkled hand, waiting for Calypso to shake it, sealing the unspoken deal that they would cooperate with each other.

Looking deep into the woman's eyes, Calypso felt at peace for first time in a long while. Thrusting out her hand to meet the woman's, she shook it firmly. The older lady smiled.

"Very well then. My name is Agatha Harkness. I do hope that you are ready to begin."

* * *

**black angel's wing ****_-_**_ there we are! And I did bring Agatha into this for obvious reasons. I felt proud that I thought of her! Haha, anyways, I hope that you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing! I may or may not go in depth into the sessions between Agatha and Calypso, depending on what y'all want me to do. I'll also be continuing with some of the loose ties that the episodes left._

_And no! Calypso is not goin to get all sappy and nice. Not this soon. It was just a little insight to her true feeligs. Au revoir!_


	9. Reminiscence

**black angel's wing **_- hello! I am so very sorry for being late, it was my older sister's seventeenth birthday, ab then we went on her official visit to Indiana University of Pennsylvania, where she's going to college to play volleyball next year. It was so much fun, there was just no wifi connection. Boo. And school does start this Tuesday, so my updates will play second fiddle to school work and volleyball. So there'll be some repetition from previous chapters. Just the flashbacks though, so when you have déjà vu, there is a reason. And for the sake of my story, Agatha Harkness will be a telepath of sorts._

**_Ok! Everybody go back and read chapter seven! I think that's the one... Anywho! I made some changes to it, and they are kind of important to the story, so go and read it!_**

_And nobody got her name right, but you will find out eventually!_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men : Evolution. _**

* * *

**Chapter 9. Reminiscence **

* * *

"Breathe easy, Calypso," instructed Agatha as they prepared to begin the lesson. "Feel your anger inside of you, and let it go."

This was the sixth session between Agatha Harkness and Calypso that had been conducted since the professor had invited her to come. One session for two hours each day had seemed like a good deal, and it was agreed upon.

The first five meetings had been easy enough; just a few simple breathing exercises for when she got mad. The rest of the time was spent talking, or in Calypso's case, writing on a white board that had been brought in for their sessions. The two females had gotten to know and to trust each other better, and Calypso felt more and more comfortable with each session.

Yesterday had ended with the elder of the two questioning her pupil about her life before she was captured. When Calypso couldn't give her a straight answer, Agatha decided to ask her if she would be willing to show her as opposed to telling her. At her approval, she would be going into Calypso's mind to find the truth, whatever it may be. To do this, she would be calling upon the child's memories an feelings, and find some clues as to how to keep her calm. The girl had been preparing the memories, and had readied herself to face her past.

"That's right Calypso," cooed Agatha as she slipped her index and middle fingers onto her student's temples. "Be at peace." The girl's eyelids fluttered closed, and she breathed deeply, taking in the sent of chamomile and Agatha's sweet perfume.

"Relax child," continued the old woman softly. "Breathe slowly and deeply. Clear your mind of everything but the sound of my voice. Let me in."

With one last, deep sigh, the pair entered the troubled mind.

**_Dreamscape_**

The inside of her mind was just as Agatha had imagined that it would be. It was dark, shadowy, and unwelcoming. It was cold too. Shivering slightly, the woman took notice of the tiny stars that lined the edge of her vision. Walking slowly across the sandy ground toward them, she corrected herself. Not stars, but memories. All glowing a faint blue, and pulsating in time to the heartbeat of their owner.

Speaking of their owner, Agatha sensed another presence behind her and to the right. Turning her head in Calypso's direction, she smiled slightly. Sweeping an arm out toward the wall of memories, she spoke.

"I hope you are ready," came her calm voice. When Calypso nodded, she smiled wider and the girl stepped forward. A small, neon purple wisp of a thought came from her head as she neared the wall, and she bit her lip nervously.

A warm hand clasped her shoulder, and with a last calming breath, she reached out to grab one of the memories. It fit in her palm perfectly, and a grin graced her lips as she peered into its faint blue glow. Gently, she placed it and a three others in her pocket for later.

Removing Agatha's hand from her shoulder, she placed it on top of the orb currently in her grasp, and they were immediately transported into the past.

**_Memory_**

_"Oh, what a darling baby girl!" cooed a woman's voice. "And such a lovely family, too! Oh, your picture should turn out very well indeed!"_

_ A man and a woman were seated on a wire bench in the middle of a park. The woman held a small bundle of a baby wrapped snugly in a light pink blanket. She slept soundly, making not a peep as she breathed. The mother smiled warmly at the speaker and nodded her thanks before placing a gentle kiss atop her daughter's forehead._

_On the man's lap sat a young girl that looked to be about age three, and she say there staring curiously at the stranger as she's sucked away at her little thumb. Her ice blue eyes shined in the afternoon sun, as did her straight black hair, and her lavender dress fluttered in the wind. A small yellow butterfly floated by, landing on the frilly edge of the child's dress. Giggling to herself, she watched it carefully. _

_"Alrighty now," came the stranger's voice once more. "Just look up at the camera, and smile!"_

_"Callie, honey," spoke the man softly to the little girl on his lap. "Mommy and I need you to smile for the nice lady."_

_The girl nodded enthusiastically and flashed him a toothy grin. Her father chuckled and gave her nose a tweak before he wrapped his free arm around his wife. She held her baby a little tighter before she brushed her own wavy, dirty blonde hair out of her face. _

_"Ready?" asked the photographer. "On three now. One."_

_The father kissed Calypso's hair lightly before he smiled at the camera, the child doing the same._

_"Two."_

_The mother leaned a bit more into her husband's embrace, and he gave her a gentle squeeze in response. _

_"Three!"_

**_End Memory_**

_"Come on Callie, we're gonna be late for the bus if you don't hurry up!" whined the voice of a young girl. This girl was standing on the front porch of a small, split level house. She was no older than ten, eleven years old at the most, and she was wearing a bubblegum pink backpack. She also wore a light pink and black plaid skirt with a white t-shirt that read 'Cutie Pie'. Her curly blonde hair was up in twin pigtails, and a pink ribbon was tied around each one. Tapping her foot impatiently, she called into the house again. "Calypso, come on!" _

_As soon as she had yelled it, another little girl appeared at the door. This one had pin straight, midnight black hair that was pulled back into a sleek ponytail, and a sky blue backpack on. She wore light wash blue jeans, and a simple purple v-neck t-shirt. _

_"Gosh Janey," she complained as the hopped down the front porch steps. "Mom said that the bus won't get here for another five minutes. I know that you don't want to be late for your first day of sixth grade, but-"_

_"But nothing!" interrupted the younger girl with a huff as they walked to their bus stop. "And stop calling me Janey. It's just Jane." The older girl rolled her eyes and laughed at her sister. _

_"Relax brat, I'm just messing with you, there's no need to have a hissy fit."_

_Jane stamped her foot indignantly and glared. "I was not going to throw a hissy fit!" she shrieked. _

_Calypso raised an eyebrow wordlessly, then shook her head slightly. They had reached their destination, and now stood still as they waited for the big yellow school bus. Jane was still fuming. _

_"Ever since Daddy left you've been so mean," she sneered. Every muscle in Calypso's body locked up, and she fought the hot tears that sprung to her eyes. Clenching her fists and grinding her teeth, she refused to bite on her kid sister's bait. _

_The bus chose that moment to pull up, and Calypso climbed aboard behind her little sister, still shaking from her harsh words. _

**_End Memory_**

_It had been a beautiful little house, white siding, black shutters, and a small red brick chimney. But now, all that could be seen was the unmistakable orange and red flare of a fire. It raged throughout the house, and a shrill scream pierced the air. _

_Through the smoky haze, a small figure was visible running through what had been the front door. The person, a mere child, tore away from their home, both choked sobs and ragged coughs coming from their strained lungs. Collapsing onto the sidewalk in front of her house, a young teenaged Calypso could see her home up in the harsh flames. Screaming wildly, tears poured freely from her blue eyes, making tracks in the soot that stained her cheeks. _

_Fire engines, lights flashing and sirens blaring, screeched to a halt in front of the burning building. Hands gripped her shoulders, and words were being spoken urgently to her, but Calypso could not stop screaming, nor could she tear her eyes from the bright orange tongues of flame that lapped around the roof. _

_"No!" came her hoarse cry. "No, Janey! Mom! No!"_

_An explosion rocked the neighborhood, and the child was forced to avert her eyes. When they resumed their former placement, she was shocked into silence. The only response to what she saw were the tears that came anew and flooded her eyes, blurring her vision. _

_It was completely gone. The explosion had leveled her small home, and had more than likely taken both her mother and little sister with it. _

_"No," a choked whisper escaped her cracked lips. Burying her head in her hands and sobbing silently, she came to te grim realization that she was all alone. Her father gone, and her mother and sister dead, there was nobody to care for her. She was on her own._

_**End Memory**_

_A bleak sign reading _'Nexus Children's Orphanage' _was barely visible through the pouring rain, and was made only a little more so when a bolt of lightning streaked through the night sky. The building itself appeared to be well kept, though the inside was much different than the outside. _

_Through a second story window, a girl looked longingly out into the night. Calypso's black hair was pulled back into a loose french braid, and a few stray pieces framed her pale face. Brushing them back behind her ear, she stood, leaving the view of the window. _

_She had been at the orphanage for about three months, and had hated every moment of it. Something incredibly strange had happened to her the night before when she touched her shadow, and she just wanted to get out of this hell hole. Kids her age had disappeared all of the time, so she didn't think that they would notice if one more of their wards went missing. _

_Moving back to the window, she cracked it open and was immediately hit with a rush of sticky air from the thunderstorm. A rose trellis had been hung directly under her window, and that was her escape route. However, she had yet to swing her leg over the sill of the window when she saw a man walking up to the front door of the building. Before he knocked, he looked up and to his left, making direct eye contact. She stared him down, until he gave a wolffish grin and pointed at her. Pausing in her actions, she listened carefully to the words being spoken below her. _

_"Hello sir," came the sleepy, falsetto voice of Carolyn, the orphanage director. "I would love to help you find a child, but we are closed for the night. You may come back tomorrow between-"_

_"This is of the utmost importance ma'am," interrupted the strange man with a deep southern accent. "I am looking for a thirteen year old child named Calypso Jessica Tenny. I have a note here from her mother's brother, Travis Conroy, sating that she should come to live with him immediately."_

_He handed Carolyn a piece of paper and she studied it carefully. Meanwhile, Calypso had narrowed her eyes. Her mother had never spoken of a brother. In fact, she had said many times that she had been an only child. Something wasn't right with this man. _

_Carolyn was oblivious per usual, and smiled widely at the man after handing him back the paper. _

_"Well come on in out of this rain sir. I can take you to her room and you can tell her yourself."_

_The door had only just shut behind the two when Calypso shot out of the window an down the rose trellis. Her feet had just hit the ground when she heard her bedroom door open, but she didn't pause in sprinting away. Minutes passed, and she was aware that she was being followed._

_The footsteps behind her on the pavement were the only sound that she was aware of. Panting as she ran through the pouring rain, the girl turned the corner into and alley in hopes of losing her pursuer. The lightning flashed and the thunder rolled, and with the little light provided by the bolt, she saw a figure turn the same corner and her breath hitched._

_He paced slowly into the alley, flashlight swinging it's beam around in a vain attemt to find the girl that he had been hired to capture._

_"Come on out girlie," came his husky voice, low and threatening. "I know that you're in here. I know everything about you. I know about your little mutant powers. And here's the thing kid. They ain't gonna be much of a help to you in here. So come on out, and make this a lot easier for me."_

_The man paused, his ears listening intently for any sounds that would indicate movement, yet hearing only the deep rumble of thunder._

_"No? Alright then kid, you asked for it."_

_The man suddenly unsheathed a small dagger and darted to the left, slashing at a shadow on the wall. The blade struck the brick hard enough to send sparks flying through the air. A gasp was heard, and then the small frame of the girl in question tumbled out of the shadows, a long and deep gash on the left side of her abdomen pouring dark red blood onto her flimsy white t-shirt._

_From on her hands and knees, she looked into the eyes of her attacker and her icy blue eyes pleaded for him not to hurt her. The man only scoffed and reached into one of the pockets of his trench coat. He kneeled in front of her and pulled two syringes from its depth, one's liquid looking black in the lighting, the other being clear._

_Roughly, he grabbed her right arm and pulled he cap off of the first syringe with his sharp teeth. He drove the needle into the crook of her elbow and smirked as she winced in pain. The substance burned throughout her entire  
body almost instantly, and if she could have cried out, she would have. Spitting the cap into a puddle the ground, he pulled it out of her arm, a single drop of blood welling at the place where it had been._

_"One to dull your powers," he spoke slowly as he readied the other syringe and moved his grasp on her from her arm to around her neck. Her eyes became wide, and she clawed at his hand, trying to free her restricted airway._

_"And one to knock you out."_

_The needle slipped into the side of her neck, and as the substance was released into her bloodstream he released his hold, tossing her to the cold, wet ground. As the drug kicked in, her breathing slowed and she made one last glance toward her attacker. From behind him, the lightning struck again, illuminating his broad shoulders and athletic frame. A wolfish grin spread across his features as he looked down upon her, and her eyes fluttered closed, only hearing his last, sarcastic words before all of her senses cut off._

_"Sweet dreams kiddo. God knows you won't have any after this."_

**_End Memory_**

_"No, no please!" pleaded a small voice in desperation. A young girl was strapped to a long, metal laboratory table; chained down by her arms, legs, and torso. She was struggling against the bonds that held her, all the while crying out for somebody to help her._

_"Please, sir, you can't do this to me!" she tried to reason._

_A large man stepped forth from the shadows. Dressed in a white laboratory coat and a surgical mask, he walked slowly over to the girl's side. He held a scalpel in his gloved left hand, and swung it loosely by her face, a smirk obvious in his hazel eyes as the girl shied away from the instrument in fear. Gently, he pressed the flat of the blade against her porcelain skin, right along the edge of her jaw._

_"Well my dear," he spoke causally, almost carelessly through the mask. "You're a mutant. Therefore I can, and therefore I will."_

_With that, he dug the utensil into the right side of her jaw, stopping once he hit the bone, and dragged it all of the way to her chin. The girl shrieked and cried out in pain, fresh tears flowing heavily from her icy blue eyes and blood pouring from the new wound, and dripped onto the table and floor at a constant rate._

_The man withdrew the scalpel and clicked his tongue at the wimpering little girl. Almost regrettably, he shook his head. With his free hand, he stroked his thumb under her eyes, wiping away her tears and softly patted her left cheek._

_"Now darling, we can't have you making such a fuss every time we draw a little blood. We'll have to fix that. And what a shame. Your voice is so pretty too."_

_He turned away and called out to someone, "Bring me a syringe filled with an anesthetic and my tools. We'll be doing a total laryngectomy on her shortly."_

_The girl began to squirm around nervously, her tearfilled eyes betraying her fear. Her voice steadied some, but still quavered as she posed the inevitable question._

_"What's a laryngectomy, sir?"_

_The man trained his eyes on the girl for a few moments before they narrowed and he answered._

_"We're taking away your voice."_

**_End Memory _**

**_Dreamscape_**

The flurry of memories faded back into the comforting blackness of Calypso's inner mind. Agatha was silent as she mused over what she had just seen.

The mute girl was, as usual, equally quiet, and she gathered her memories in her hands and walked over to the wall of similar orbs. Gently, she placed them in their rightful spots, one by one. She turned back to face her mentor, not sure what reaction to expect.

Agatha's eyes were narrowed slightly in a calculating manner, and she stood stock still with her arms folded over each other. The two females made eye and held contact, one a bit nervous and the other a bit pitiful for the other.

They stayed in that position for quite a while, until Agatha sighed and held out her hand to her companion, asking for her to take them back to reality. Calypso reached out and complied in a heartbeat.

* * *

**black angel's wing****_ -_**_ So, this chapter was Calypso's past. And here are the dumbed down version of the memories. _

_1. A family picture. Calypso is three, there's a mom, a dad, and a baby girl. They're all happy. _

_2. Calypso is about thirteen, and her little sister, Jane, is about ten. The dad left, and Calypso got meaner, according to Jane. _

_3. A fire destroys Calypso's home, and kills her remaining family. _

_4. Calypso is in the Nexus Children's Orphanage, and run away, which is when she is captured by a man, who you've read about before. _

_5. The laryngectomy, which you have read about already. _

_And yeah. That's about it. And Nexus, the town where she's from, is modeled after Pittsburg! Au revoir!_


	10. Pixie Dust

**black angel's wing ****_- _**_*cough* well hey there! How long has it been, two months? Three? Jeesus, I'm really sorry! I just... Gosh, I don't even have an excuse for being so cruel... We're just gonna go to the chapter now... Which I didn't actually retread after I typed it, so yeah. There will be mistakes and such things, just please don't shoot. _

_**Disclaimer - I don't own X-Men : Evolution. **_

_**Oh! And, as promised, the winner of my contest! Dragoncat! Congrats for guessing her name correctly! ^.^**_

* * *

**_Chapter 10. Pixie Dust_**

* * *

Over the course of the next dew days, the two females decided that it would be beneficial to journey back into Calypso's mind. Agatha had said that she wanted to test a theory, and that it could possibly help them get a better grasp on what was going on with the young girl.

They stood facing each other in the familiar darkness, the only light coming from the far off twinkling of distant memories. Their hands were interlocked, and they had just finished doing their daily breathing exercises.

"Now Calypso," floated the elder's commanding whisper. "I want you to close your eyes and remember back to our single and most happy memory."

Her eyelids fluttered shut, and the small blue lights that were around the pair began to spin, faster and faster, until they finally came to a screeching halt. A small orb floated down, and hovered in between Agatha and Calypso.

"Now, I want you to experience once more the overwhelming joy, the immense happiness that you felt in that moment. I want you to feel it bubbling in your chest, and I want you to know remember that feeling."

A calm silence returned as the girl's brow furrowed in concentration. After a few moments, the hovering memory began to glow brighter and brighter, until it was a blinding neon pink.

When the brightness dulled down a few moments later, there was an ever-so-faint pink haze that surrounded Calypso's figure, and with the dim light, the ghost of a smile could be seen gracing her lips.

"Good," murmured Agatha before continuing in a louder voice. "There is something that I would like for you to try. With the joy that you have collected, I want you to manifest a physical being."

Calypso's eyes shot open and blinked rapidly twice before casting a curious and confused gaze toward her mentor. The older woman calmed her with a look, and continued.

"Close your eyes again, child. Picture your newly found happiness as a living thing that you can touch and interact with. Preferably something that symbolizes joy or peace."

Nodding in understanding, the silent mutant set off to work. Though her eyes were closed, she knew that neon pink strands of her joyous thoughts were flowing freely from her being. Clenching her hands tightly with Agatha's, she imagined all of those thoughts coming together and spinning around to form a tight ball off to the side of the females.

Once she was sure that that action had indeed taken place, Calypso moved on. Several tense minutes of harsh concentration and focus later, the pink ball collapsed in on itself, before exploding outward in a puff of pink glitter that showered the two from head to toe.

Agatha chuckled in spite of herself, and released one of her student's hands to dust herself off. Glancing to where the ball had once been, she felt a sense of pride welling inside of her. Flitting around in front of her was a magnificent little being, no taller than a foot.

She had never believed in fairies, though with all of the mutants that had come to occupy the earth, she wasn't sure why she never did. Yet one was here before her, and she couldn't deny its existence.

Her papery wings made a soft humming noise as she hovered, and the intricate designs that decorated them could be seen if she peered close enough. Her flawless skin was a pale pink, and her hair and dress were more vibrant. The dress that she wore was beautiful, and looked much like the dress that the fairy from a certain children's book donned, and her hair was up in a similar manner.

The fairy gave a small wave, and flew over to rest on Calypso's shoulder. The girl in question had been staring slightly wide eyed at her creation, though the look was gone as soon as Agatha turned her attention back to her.

Agatha was grinning, and nodded her head in approval. "See Calypso?" she asked softly. "This is a side of your personality; your happy side, your good side. All that is right is embodied by this little fairy," she gestured to the creature, whose wings fluttered happily in response. The smile left her face, and was replaced by a serious face.

"Send the memory back, and pick out one that made you the most angry."

A flurry of unusual emotions filled her icy blue eyes as her mouth dropped open a fraction of an inch, mirroring the shock, worry, an disbelief portrayed in her eyes.

The fairy sensed the girls troubled emotions and jumped from her resting place and hovered around the two larger humans.

Agatha held up a hand and cut Calypso off.

"Charles already told me what happened the last time that you were angry. I know what might happen, but I believe that you now have the self control to make sure that that doesn't happen. Trust in me when I say that nothing will go wrong. I have a plan for if it does."

The two stared each other down until Calypso sighed silently and glanced down in defeat. The orbs in the distant sky began circling again, though this time more slowly, and the memory that the had brought the girl happiness was cast back. The fairy, however, stayed hovering by her mistress's side, prepared for anything.

* * *

No. I don't know why the text is centered. All I know ya that I'm fed up with it and give up trying to fix it.

**black angel's wing ****_- _**_alright, before y'all get on my case about the awkward ending point, stop. I know I cut it of at a weird part, but I really just wanted to get this up for you. I realize I've been slacking as an author, but shook is nipping at my butt, and my muse is currently MIA. Actually, it jumped to a totally off topic, random story idea that I'm trying to ignore so I can continue with this one. Anyway. I really am sorry that I haven't updated in forever, so yeah, don't shoot. Au revoir!_


	11. Internal Turmoil

**black angel's wing -**_*waves* hello there! I know it has been forever and a half since I last updated, and I really really sorry for that. If my life had an hour a day set aside solely for writing, this would get updated so much more. And so would all of my other stories... But hey, I finally found some time! So be happy! Yay! Ok. Does this chapter feel rushed to you? I was super excited to be writing again and can't tell if I moved too fast to get to the end. _

**_Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men : Evolution_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11. Internal Turmoil _**

* * *

Using the same technique that had brought her protector of happiness to life, Calypso focused on her rage, on her fear, and on her sadness. Soon enough, a murky green, black, and grey mist settled over the small group, making the air around them thicken with suspense.

The small fairy flew back in shock as the green cloud began to take shape. A misty foreleg stepped from the haze, followed soon by another. A deep growl echoed through the corners of Calypso's mind, and the girl steeled herself, silently going through escape options should things go badly.

By now, the figure was fully formed. Standing in front of them at about three feet tall was a grisly, snarling wolf. It's matted fur swirled grey and green, never settling on a single color. It's beady eyes gleamed blood red, and Calypso found herself taking a sharp breath at the sight of them.

A stare-down between narrowed blue and burning red ensued, the two beings sized one another up. Her pixie back on her shoulder and Agatha's wrist in her tight grasp, Calypso stalled for time as she tried to formulate a plan.

"Very good Calypso," murmured Agatha with a shaky voice. The animal's ears twitched, and a growl rumbled in it's chest: a warning. Either missing it or choosing to ignore it, the older woman continued.

"The next step is to lock the beast away. Just relax," Calypso shot her an incredulous look at this, "and use your fairy's power to focus your thoughts."

A soft jingle sounded by her sensitive ear, and she knew what she had to do. Tentatively, she projected a question.

_'And locking this thing away... This will change me?'_

Agatha didn't answer right away. After pondering it for a few tense moments, she spoke slowly. "It is a possibility that your personality could change completely, yes. But then again, it may not. You could also never feel anything again."

Sensing her student's confusion, she explained. "All of your feelings may be trapped if things here go badly. Whether or not you will ever be the same is unclear, but this is choice you have to make for yourself."

Calypso huffed. What choice did she really have? The professor wanted her to go through with this, and to gain his respect she would see things through to the end, no matter the outcome.

Narrowing her eyes, this time in determination, she followed Agatha's instructions and focused on her pixie, who she decided to start calling Puff, pulling its power and adding it to her own.

Puff's pink light began to flicker slightly, and the monster across the room from them roared as the air became heavier with Calypso's attempts at locking it away. It took a few slow, lumbering steps toward the small group, before it snarled and charged.

Calypso saw the beast and her concentration snapped. Fear bubbled in the pit of her stomach, and she took three steps back. She didn't want her teacher to be hurt, and in a last ditch effort to save her, she expelled her from her mind. A loud popping sound came from where Agatha had been standing, and the woman was gone.

Defenseless, teacherless, and now borderline terrified, she stared at the oncoming animal with wide eyes.

A flash of pink shocked her out of her mood, effectively bringing her back to the dire matter at hand. Puff had shot by and tackled the wolf to the ground. The resounding roar made her mindscape shake, the far off memories rattling in their places.

The wolf appeared even larger in comparison, and a silent scream escaped Calypso's lips when it took a swipe at the small being. Puff, however, dissolved into a swirling mass of pink sand and evaded the contact.

Snarling in anger, the wolf dissipated to sand as well, though grey and green in color as opposed to Puff's baby pink. The two masses streaked across the cavern, a sound like thunder echoing very time they clashed. The fighting rattled the delicate orbs in their shelves, and Calypso was forced to tear her worried eyes from the ensuing battle as a single blue orb began to fall from the sky.

Terrified of what might happen if it were to shatter, the frightened girl sprinted across her mindscape to catch the falling memory. Time seemed to slow down as her legs carried her closer and closer, and Calypso held her breath as she dove forward in a wild attempt to save the orb.

The smooth, glassy texture of the precious memory taunted her fingertips as she stretched out her arms. Feeling the sphere hit the palm of her hand, she quickly covered it with her other an brought it close to her chest.

Breathing a long sigh of relief, she finally realized how much her head hurt. The fierce battle taking place was taking its toll on her physical mind. Tiredly, she replaced her memory and took her head in her hands as she tried to think of what to do.

The crashing of her two creations continued to sound around her, coming more and more often. Raising slowly into a crouch, she glanced around nervously. She had to be quick if she was going to think of an escape route. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but leaving her mind in this state could be dangerous, and Calypso didn't want to endanger Puff, nor her precious memories. She had come close to losing one already, and was determined to keep the others safe.

Remembering Angela's instructions for locking the wolf away, Calypso shuddered before taking a deep breath. She knew what had to be done.

Making herself as small as possible in the ground, she shut her eyes and began to concentrate. Angela had made it sound so easy, and all she had to do was imagine the beast in a cage.

Of course it wouldn't be as simple as that.

Her mid was strong, but nowhere near as strong as it needed to be to do something like that. That and the thing wouldn't keep still.

A nearby explosion shook Calypso from her thoughts, and she turned, now even more frustrated, to the source of the sound. What she saw was a wall of pink sand steadily defending her from a continuous stream of grey and green.

Her blue eyes wild with fear, Calypso's body was wracked with a silent sob when she saw the wall, when she saw Puff, begin to falter. The tiniest of holes opened up in the defense, and a single tendril of green sand wound its way around the girl's pale neck.

As it began to squeeze the breath from her lips, Calypso reached out with one hand to touch the rosy wall, and the other tried in vain to keep the evil force from strangling her.

As soon as her fingers brushed the soft sand that was protecting her, Calypso felt a strange energy surge through her. Reenergized and determined, she went back to work on creating the cage.

Seconds, minutes, hours. Time was but a blur as she worked on her task. Her eyes were shut tightly, and sweat was beading on her face. Her lips were turning a darker shade of purple each minute she spent concentrating, and each shaky breath those lips drew in became harder and harder to take.

The world around her began trembling, and the pressure around her neck suddenly disappeared.

Falling onto her hands, Calypso struggled to breathe, but was soon able to draw a few shaky breaths. Still gasping for air, she glanced up.

Hovering in front of her was a large metal cage. Two whirlwinds of sand pounded at the sides, hoping for release, and the girl felt the throbbing in her head intensify with each strike.

But she had done it. Her anger was locked away. But so was Puff. She searched for a way to let the small pixie out, though she knew the attempt was in vain. Choking back a sob, she reached out to touch the smooth metal. As she rubbed her hand along its cool bars, the swirls of pink gathered in front of her. Puff's innocent face looked warn and tired, but a smile was still in place. Nodding at Calypso, she made a shooing motion with her tiny hands, telling her master to leave.

The darker mass of sand pounded even harder on the unrelenting bars of the prison, and Calypso grasped her head in pain. Her vision slowly began to fail her, and she heard a voice.

_Calypso. _

Someone was calling out her name. Her muddled mind couldn't take the stress of placing a name with the far off voice, and succumbed to darkness.

* * *

**black angel's wing****_ - _**_so tell me what ya think. Too rushed? Too confusing? What do you think will happen to Calypso's personality now that that thing and Puff are all locked up? Leave a review and share your opinions! Au revoir! _


End file.
